Blue: Trust & Loyalty
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day ninety-eight: COLORS #8 Finn has been carrying a secret mission to help Tina.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third and fourth cycle. Now here comes cycle 5!_

_Found this list I had a while back, of colors and connotations, and I decided to make a series around it! So...  
**Colors of Glee: 8 of 12:** Blue: Trust & Loyalty_

* * *

**"Blue: Trust & Loyalty"  
Finn & Tina**

As he had decided to truly commit himself to being part of Glee Club, he had stepped in and rallied the rest of the group, given them tasks he knew – from the little he had of them – would not only suit them but give them the same kind of rush he had. Most of them had been easy.

Tina was a mystery. She was so very quiet, and when she wasn't, her words were hard to come by. As he'd come to Tina, to give her a job in their preparation for "Don't Stop Believing," he'd gotten nothing and skipped over her with the promise that they'd get back to her.

It was mostly in passing that he'd told her this at the time, but as the next few weeks passed by, and he got to know the others more and more, she remained for the most part as she'd been from the start: a mystery.

He wasn't going to have it stay that way. That was what he'd decided one day. From what he could tell, she was a nice girl and as much as he knew so little of her, so did the others. But she was part of their unit and he'd come to see her as a friend… and if she was a friend, he'd treat her as one, which included taking his promise to heart. He'd find something for her.

Accomplishing this was not the easiest thing to do at first, as so many complications started piling up. Some were smaller but still mattered strongly, like his connection with Rachel. When Tina was awarded the 'Tonight' solo, part of him was pleased for her, this was a good chance for her. But then there was the other part, the one who wanted to see Rachel succeed as well. It was a dilemma, but it left his mind altogether with the bigger, much more complicated complication: Quinn was pregnant… pregnant by him.

It wasn't about to uncomplicated itself any time soon, but once the initial shock wore off, he was able to resume in his project of trying and promote Tina and break the mystery.

Some of that was broken the day she came with the revelation that her stutter was fake. In this one truth she had shown part of herself, and she had helped him see that she had started to open up all on her own, without his assistance. He still wanted to find something to make her that much more of a presence though. It had been on his mind for so long, he couldn't let it go.

Then, one morning, he'd been awakened early after having set his alarm wrong, something he didn't realize until he arrived at school and found it just about deserted. He thought for a moment it was the weekend, or a holiday, or something, and he'd just forgotten.

He was about to just turn around and head back home but then he heard, through the silent halls, a voice. It took him a few seconds, as he walked to approach, to recognize it. Surprised to find it was Tina, he followed the sound all the way into the rehearsal room.

"_Show me a smile then, / Don't be unhappy / Can't remember when / I last saw you laughing…"_

He entered the room to find Tina hunched over the piano, working on homework but singing along at full voice. Finn cleared his throat to make his presence known. Tina stopped and looked up, slightly startled. She relaxed when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here so early?" Finally he got a look at his watch and realized that it was indeed a school day, and he was not late at all, the opposite.

"I, uh… I set my alarm clock… early," he explained awkwardly. "What about you?" he nodded at her.

"Oh, I just… I didn't get to finish this," she shrugged. "Plus… I'm free to sing how I want to here," she smiled shyly.

"I heard," he nodded. "That was good," he commented.

"Thanks," she smiled on. "I've had a lot of practice with it," she admitted.

"Favorite song?" Finn nodded.

"It's in the tops," she confirmed.

"You should tell Mr. Schuester about it. We could do it, all of us," he suggested.

"No, it's okay," she shrugged. Seeing the question on his face, she nodded to herself. "I know how it usually goes. Song comes up and then it's… Rachel, or Mercedes… I'd rather keep it mine if I can help it."

That was it. That was what he could do for her. He would get her song for her.

"Hey, Tina?" she looked up at him. "Do you trust me?" She was confused. "Do you trust me?" he repeated.

"Uh… sure," she nodded.

"I'm going to get you the song, the solo," he nodded back.

"Don't worry about it," she shook her head, taking a step.

"I can do it. You said you trusted me, remember?" she paused. "You'll see." Try as she might, she couldn't hide the excited little smile from her face. He was glad to see it. And now he had a mission.

He bid his time and then the chance came. It was almost crazy on time the way Tina's song fit the need. That morning, he'd decided to go and speak with Mr. Schuester about the song, and how much it would mean to Tina. Will had smiled and told Finn he'd keep it in mind.

And then that afternoon, after all their Hairography antics, Mr. Schuester had come to them and called them back to basics, handing them lyrics on this stripped down number.

When he saw the title at the top of the sheet, he was anxious… there it was. He didn't get to talk with Tina about it until right before. As she came to sit right in the middle, he could see that part of her that had pushed people away for so long was still making her nervous. But surrounded as she was, she was among friends. He'd trailed behind her on his way to take his seat.

"Knock 'em dead," he nodded.

"I will," she promised, taking her seat.

She was still a mystery in some parts, but then they all were. He'd done as he'd promised though, and he could hold on to that.

THE END


End file.
